1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a chip and, more particularly, to an LED chip.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are extensively applied to illumination devices due to high brightness, low working voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuitry, simple driving operation, long lifetime and other factors.
LEDs have replaced incandescent lamps in many interior and outdoor illuminations, such as Christmas decorations, display window decorations, interior lamps, landscaping, streetlamps and traffic signs. An LED chip is the core of the LED. For example, a conventional LED chip includes an N-type conduction layer and a P-type conduction layer formed on a top surface of the N-type conduction layer. Generally speaking, a contact area between the N-type conduction layer and the P-type conduction layer is a light emitting area of the LED. However, for the conventional LED chip, the contact area between the N-type conduction layer and the P-type conduction layer is only a top surface area of the N-type conduction layer. Therefore, a light emitting efficiency of the conventional LED chip is low.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED chip which can overcome the described limitations.